powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Storm
Plot A few years ago a young team of warriors defeated the evil Sledge but a mysterious monster called Mornghoul finds a underwater hideout on Mercury to create monsters to take the Dino Crystals for unlimited energy to destroy Earth but an alien named Varvan gives the Dino Crystals to 5 young people to destroy Mornghoul its Power Rangers Dino Storm! Characters Rangers Allies * Varvan * Molly the Dog * Jenny Smith Villains * Mornghoul * Mistface * Tombsnare * The Dirty Dweller * The Rotten Screamer * The Angry Tree * The Grisly Cinder Buffalo * The Sapphire Bane Leviathan * The Black-Striped Vision Warthog * Smogstep * Spitepest * Poisonling * Toxinmask * Gallcrackle * Infernopaw * Brinesnare * Fetidboy * Frightsword * Stinkbeing * Netherclaw * Vaporsword * Hauntseeker * Germfiend * Soulsnake * Frostbeing * Embervine * Soulstrike * Moldscream * Cryptpaw * Tanglebrute * Spectralsword * Horrorhag * Blightgirl * Shadowseeker * Duskman * Fogtooth * Tanglesnare * Infernoserpent * Sorrowchild * Bladeling * The Undead Vermin * Steamlich * Nightsnake * Smogwoman * Tanglehood * The Anguished Howler * Brinefiend * Stonebrood * Horrorbeing * Chaosboy * Doomtalon * Vortexfigure * Cursetaur * Aurabeast * Vampsword * Voodoohand * Slagbug * Rustmorph * Acidwings * Hellfang * Hauntsoul * Cloudclaw * Bonefoot * Poisoncrackle * Phantomseeker * Chaosfoot * Hollowghoul * Umbravine * Cavespawn * Venomling * Chaoscat * Cavernpest * Spectralfigure * Sorrowmouth * Fogflayer * Soilling * Flamebrute * Chaosboy * Moldtalon * Hellscream * Shadeseeker * Mornface * Aurasnare * Steamsnare * Thundermonster Arsenal * Dino Morphers * Dino Steel * T-Rex Claw * Para Chopper * Stego Shield * Raptor Claw *Tricera Drill *Ptera Saber *Ankylo Hammer *Pachy Wrecking Ball *Plesio Rocket Punch *Titano Saber *T Rex Super Storm Mode Zords * Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord * Parasaur Zord * Stegosaurus Zord * Velociraptor Zord * Triceratops Zord * Dino Storm Megazord * Ptera Zord * Ptera Megazord * Dino Storm Megazord Ptera Formation * Ankylosaurus Zord * Pachyosaurus Zord * Plesiosaurus Zord * Plesiosaurus Megazord * Plesiosaurus Megazord T-Rex Formation * Titano Zord * Titano Megazord * Dino Storm Ultrazord Episodes # Day Of The Dinosaurs (1) # Get T-Rexted! (2) # Mornghoul and the Waterbase # Misty In The Ocean # Play Of Song Of Hypnois # Captured In The Dinosaur # Tomb Of A Dinosaur Hunter # Poison In The Ocean # A Sword Challenge # Silver Shadow # Monster From A Diffrent Galaxy # Sleepy Souls # Foggy Whether? # Silver Ranger In All Its Danger! # Chaos With The Kitty # Silver Ranger Is All Bright # The Switch # Animated Rangers # Clouds Are In The Ground # Megazord Mayhem (1) # Power Of Mornghoul (2) # Dino Crystals Vanish (3) # Unleashing The Full Power (4) # Destruction Of A Ghoul (5) # Frozen Rangers # The Movie Of Magic # Thunder And Ice # Love In The Wrong Places # The Secret Code # The Shadow Of Mornghoul # Return Of A Ghoul # Neptune Power # Aqua On Board # America, Neptune # The Friendly Monster # Wolfheart # Braveless Monster # Cast A Spell Of Love (1) # The First Kiss (2) # Hell Satan # Dawn Of A Dinosaur # Purple Girl # Hook Line and Stinker # Happy No More # Trapped In The School # Scary Movie VI # Filming Jenny # Cassidy Lake # Gold Ranger # Dragon Spirit # A Shocking Life # Fallout # Break The Cake # Red And Yellow (1) # Quality Time (2) # Hexisphere # Dimensions Of A Monster # Dinosaurs Of Death # General Vortex (1) # The Neptune Sacrifice (2)